Year 2025
by BurnmyDread
Summary: After the Alien obtained the Mew Aqua, all of Tokyo seemed safe. Until Earth was under attack once again. Full Summary inside. Basically, original charas die. R&R PLEASE! I NEED IT! New problem, couples lol.
1. prologue

**Welcome to another failed attempt at me writing a decent FF! lol Today I'm here writing a AU fan fiction that involves YOU! That's right! Limit spacing tho… so… although I doubt many people will want to be involved I'm still doing this cuz my mind has been on this idea for a while! -insert crowd cheers-**

**Now then! For the important info!**

**Warnings: **I do not own TMM or any of the anime/video games I have acquired ideas off of. I shall tell you in advance what inspired what so you'll know, hopefully check it out, and hopefully love it like I do.

**Summary: **After the Alien obtained the Mew Aqua, all of Tokyo seemed safe. Until Earth was under attack once again. This time, our hero couldn't save the world however. Now, 15 year in the future (Assuming the story arc was now) a man finds the work of Ryou Shirogane and finds a way for Earth to be saved.

**Couples: **OCxOC? Not sure yet…

**Inspiration: "**Want to be Close" - Persona 3, "Miss Lucy had some Leeches" - Emilie Autumn, "Resonance" - T.M. Revolution

**Title: **Year 2025

**Chapter: **1, Prologue Aliens

* * *

_2010..._

The vast endless space stretched out before them as Pai continued to control the ship. The Mew Aqua recently received was protected in a glass case at the front of the ship and the oldest alien couldn't help but stare at it every chance he could.

"Beautiful huh?" a voice from behind him said. Pai turned to look and found Kisshu looking at it with awe.

"Yes and with it our home will be beautiful as well." Pai said, his eyes turned back on the object, smile in place.

"It's depressing we had to leave though."

Pai looked at Kisshu sadly, his eyes quietly taking in the pain in his. "You did the right thing."

"I know. And I know she'll be happier…" Kisshu sighed. "I just feel like crap."

The thumping of small feet ended their conversation as Taruto ran towards them. "I saw it!" A tone of excitement and happiness rang threw their ears. "I saw it! Our home! It's a few miles from here!"

Kisshu smirked at the boy and dug his knuckles in his head. "You're such a kid, tart. What are you gonna do when you get home?"

"I'm gonna see my mom!" Tart cheered.

"I am sure she will be both proud and excited to see you return." Pai smiled at the younger boy.

"You're doin' an awful lot of smiling, Pai." Kisshu noted. "Something you wanna tell us?"

"No, nothing." Pai shook his head. "I am just happy. Is it such a crime?"

"Ionno." Tart shrugged. "But wow… after so long, well get to go home! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course, we just might experience complications." Pai replied. "Well, let's get this Mew Aqua to our home."

"Think they'll be mad about Deep Blue?" Kisshu asked as Pai began to lower the ship to the docking station on the planet.

"… I'm not sure…" Pai sighed. "That's the complication." The ship was docked and the doors opened. Tart suddenly felt more insecure then excited as both Kisshu and Pai, with serious masks on their faces exited the ship. Tart looked one last look at the candy drop in his hand and made his way out of the ship, greeted by his people.

* * *

_2025..._

Itsuki Ranmori had once been considered a great man in his day. He had everything all great man had and lived the way all great man lived. Now, however he was nothing more then a bum.

It wasn't his fault, he didn't do anything. But over 15 years, the Earth had changed.

"Damn aliens." Itsuki whispered to himself. He hunched over, concealing what he had found in his arms and ducked into a hiding place most bums had taken to using.

He once lived in a large house with a beautiful wife and child, but the aliens who had taken over Earth saw end to that. He hated them with a passion. They had swooped down and those girls… Those… 'Tokyo Mew Mew' girls had fought tooth and nail to stop them. Did all they could… and yet…

Itsuki sighed and set what he had found, some old food and a bottle of water, into his pile of things. The old building all bums huddled in was once a restaurant and a lot of the items were still around there. Old tea cups and plates, cracked and broken, surrounded them and were used or sold if they were in well enough condition. Itsuki walked up the stairs, passed families that aliens had over turned because they were thought to be to powerful, and found a room he had claimed as his own, being the one who found the building.

All families that were too powerful were stripped of power, but all normal families where to stay how they were, oblivious to all the aliens did and were to work for them. Since Itsuki was rich, they took all this money and power and left him here, but in a way he was still powerful, practically the leader of all the unfortunate. You just couldn't take a man from power.

Itsuki liked his room. It was filled of papers and things of another time that he was interested in. It was all before the aliens had arrived and he had yet to finish reading all of it. He sat on the floor and grabbed a folder off a pile he was working on reading and opened it, looking threw the contents.

Unlike all the other things in his room, this was more scientific. It had equations and experiments of things called Red Data Animals and pictures of girls Itsuki had known too well. "Tokyo Mew Mew." He whispered out in one breath. "This… This whole place… Is the house of Ryou Shirogane… The man who created them… that 20 year old who died… This is it!"

He continued searching threw it all and his mind raced. "The experiments! What if I could prefect them? What if I could do what he did and save the world… I'll need help… I need someone who can do this… and Girls! I need ones who fit this! I need..."

Itsuki Ranmori jumped up and ran out of the room just as soon as he had entered.

* * *

"Plotting a course for Earth." A young voice called out.

"We'll be there in 4 hours." The next voice that answered was older, with a deeper tone to it. "Launching in 3...2...1..."

* * *

**Well, that's the teaser… more will be up soon, I promise. Now, about Ryou being 20, I know he is 15 in the anime but he died in this when he was 20... So… yeah =D Anyway, Itsuki is an important chara so… Please… help me with the following!**

**As soon as I fill in the blanks in the Mew Team, A lot more will be written.**

**(I'll need the following chara types)**

**A leader**

**A Young Girl**

**And other 2 charas which I'm allowing free will upon!**

**Please put all request in this format!**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Color:**

**Power:**

**Attack:**

**Weapon:**

**Uniform:**

**Animal: (Must be endangered)**

**Bio:**

**Random Facts: - (Optional)**

**My own chara (Cuz You know I had to do it! Buwhahaha… sorry)**

**Name: Haruhi Kagamine (Mew …) (Still figuring out)**

**Age: 16**

**Color: Purple/ Orange **

**Power: Lighting/ Electricity**

**Attack: … I'm figuring this out later**

**Weapon: a huge mallet**

**Uniform: A torn up purple doll dress, cut off gloves and platforms shoes. All purple with oranges trim and an orange over coat she basically wears anyway.**

**Animal: Gray Bat**

**Bio: Haruhi only wants to be a famous singer and she'll do anything to make it happen. She has a little brother who is obsessed with Visual Kei and Shota Lolita and he loves to follow her around and do everything she does.**

**Facts: -can play 3 instruments**

**- likes Platforms cuz they make her feel taller**

**- once worked in a haunted house**

**- Loves Shonen and Video games**

**Please R and R! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! (Yes my Chara will be added. I had to sorry _)**


	2. Deadline

Hello there! BMD here, and i know i should have put a deadline sooner but... to b honest i dont know when ill be around acomputer with internet... im actually not on one now... im on a psp lmao anyway! All requests for spots in the story are closed, i have made my pick. To those who put theres in the story and i dint pick u i will make it up to you. Just contact me so we could figure somethimg out, because i do feel bad. I thank everyone who cared enough to review and send in characters. Now, without further interuptions, my cast! Leader: Makaron Bairin sent in by Ella and Jakito Child: Akina Hara sent in by Moonsparrow Others: Sayori Kuran sent in by dragontamer94 Yuki Miysune sent in by whitewolfffy and a wild card chara that i might put in if i get chance to talk to mewmoon about her entry of Mikan Suikano Now thats my team... and im not gonna lie... ill probably end up drawing them... yeah... lol anyway for advance im sorry if i mess them up ill write about them to the best of my abilities. Anyway! Wish me luck! Over and out! 


	3. Chapter 1 In which Kou gives in

**Ello! Yes this time I am actually on a computer! Lol I'm serious… No internet… No anything… The only think I have that goes on the internet is a cell phone, my PSP and my friends Kindle… Anyway! This is kinda the first chapter of this story, and so… Things are slowly getting explained. I will be making changes to the old Mew Mew story because I can! They're all kinda based off Anime's so… I'll of course do the declaimer. **

**Once more, thanks to everyone who sent their characters my way and I promise to take good care of them! Lol**

**One more thing, I keep getting this question, I will be putting pictures up on deviant art! Lol my profile on it, if you need to see it is /xXxVampireRagdollxXx If you cant find it this way, I'll be putting up the names of the Characters in search, so just search those lol I'll put them up as soon as possible lol**

**Or give me your E-mail and I'll send them Via my Phone lol. Its just kinda easier cuz, like I said, I'm not around a computer much O_o**

**In any case! Here's the chapter!**

Itsuki Ranmori had a professor in college who dealt in Biology. He enjoyed looking at the Biological make-up of the world and how he could manipulate the make-up to see what he could generate scientifically. The humans thought what he was doing was blasphemy and locked him up for playing God.

The aliens that took over their planet, however, thought differently. They greatly respected his work and thought highly of him, letting him out of prison to continue his work. He was the only person in the world Itsuki knew would understand the papers he was about to give him, but a thought made him stop. Why in the world would he want to help the people who locked him up.

"Damn… I'll never get him to help me…" The Hobo sighed and looked at the building he had run all the way to see. An alien stood in front of the door, his face and body that of a frog with a gun in his hands.

The door opened and the old professor Itsuki knew stuck his head out of the door and looked at the alien pleadingly. "Can't I just leave for a moment? I've already begun the experiment."

"Hanazawa, you work for us now. I suggest you work until we tell you it's break time."

Suddenly, Itsuki's chances were looking better. Taking in a deep breath, he walked towards the building, trying to look like he wasn't an old hobo in both stature and attitude.

"What are you doing here?" The alien asked.

"I need to see him. He's an old professor of mine and I wanted to talk to him."

The alien looked at him questioningly but turned away and knocked on the door, still looking down at him confused. "Hanazawa, you have a visitor."

Kou Hanazawa opened the door, looking exasperated. He was a middle-aged old man, very young for his profession, with 5 o'clock shadow on his handsome face. His hair was brown and so was his eyes, although covered by slightly rounded glasses and with dark circles under them. "…Who are you?"

"I was a student of you're a while back, Itsuki Ranmori." Itsuki replied. "I… I need to speak to you privately."

Kou looked at the alien in question until he decided to leave, patrolling the area. Once the alien was out of ear shot, Kou looked at his former student. "Itsuki, was it? What can I do for you?"

"Hanazawa-san, I must as a favor." Itsuki pushed his way into the room and turned to look at him. "I found something interesting that only you could accomplish."

"Why only me?" Kou asked, closing the door behind him. "I work in human mutations for the Alien Military. Any task you ask me to do that only I can do seems… unlikely." He pushed up his glasses in annoyance.

"I knew you back when the Aliens weren't around." Itsuki spoke softly, hoping nothing could hear them. "I know you were put in jail… I know this seems far fetched but I found the work of a Ryou Shirogane… Does that name ring a bell?"

Kou just stood quietly, looking around his room frantically as if searching for someone to be listening. "T-the name rings a bell… why do you come to me? You don't think-"

"That you can duplicate and prefect the experiment? Of course I do. Hanazawa-san, this is the break I know you cannot resist. If we pull this off, the Aliens will be defeated and humans will praise your work, like you've always wanted!"

"This is absurd! I work for the military! I cannot work behind their backs in this matter." Kou opened the door to his house and glared. "Please leave."

"No." Itsuki grabbed the door from Kou's hands and shut the door. "I wont leave until you agree to this."

"Why on Earth would I agree?"

"Because I am currently living in Ryou Shirogane's famous laboratory."

"…"

Hook, line, and sinker.

"How's the ship coming along?"

"We'll be there in 2 hours."

"That long, huh?"

"It could be longer…"

"Am I supposed to be thankful?"

"It would be nice for a change."

"…"'

"I'm waiting…"

"… Th… Thank you…"

"Very good."

"How do you think they're doing?"

"We'll find out in 2 hours."

Rich by his parents as well as his own genius, Itsuki had always been good at manipulating anyone he wanted. He was younger then most would think if they heard about his great accomplishments and with dark hair and eyes he was a good looking guy as well. He didn't think he wouldn't be able to get Kou Hanazawa to help him, but getting the girls to fight for him would be the difficult part.

"I don't know how you expect me to find these girls." Kou sighed, typing randomly on the computer in front of him.

"But the experiment, how's that?"

"The experiment is perfected, it wasn't hard. Shirogane only messed up on a few equations. They weren't as perfect as he thought they'd be." Kou responded.

"What needed to be changed?"

"The DNA wasn't equivalent." Kou continued typing until he hit a blue screen and sighed, leaning back.

"What's that? What happened?" Itsuki asked confused.

"Well, I did some upgrades. This computer can give us basic files of everyone in the world. Down to their medical records. So finding their DNA shouldn't be difficult. I just need some sort of lead."

"So… how is this going to work?" Itsuki asked, sitting in a chair next to the scientist. "I mean, the girls have the DNA right?"

"Well, The DNA compatible is perfect considering my equations. So finding the right make up will be the first step, after, I invented a machine that will evoke the power within them, unleashing it to battle, therefore transforming them. 

"Next step will be training and taking on the government slowly and as quietly as possible to remain secretive." Kou explained, as the computer screen finally turned back to black and a small screen was in the top corner with a text box under it.

"Now give me a location."

"Um… Tokyo?" Itsuki asked, in an obvious voice.

"No need for attitude, I need to be back in my lab in a few hours before my guard gets suspicious. I trust you'll be searching while I'm away." Kou said, standing up.

"I will. But when will we continue?" Itsuki asked.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I cannot say for sure the time, just have some research done by then." Kou walked out of the door, probably going up the stairs and passing by all the other homeless people wondering if what he's doing is right.

"It is." Itsuki whispered to himself. "This hell is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

The screen began scanning, going threw everyone it could find, showing DNA and the make up of it, all of which didn't match the paper Kou had given him. Close to giving up, Itsuki put in the address of a near by high school and it began scanning.

"Well… all the other Mews _were _teenage girls." Itsuki reasoned.

The match up got to a gymnasium, scanning girls until one of them made Itsuki double take. He paused the scan and triple checked the DNA make up, eyes widened. "H-holy Crap! I found one!"

The girl on the screen put her weight on her knees, her hands cupped together as she stared determinedly at the other side of the net separating her team from the other side. Her legs spread slightly wide in her school uniformed that showed off darkened skin, her hair had a slight wave as it sat on the back of her neck, the very light color of it deluded by the color of the gym.

"Makaron Bairin?" Itsuki read her files out loud, eyes squinting. "18 years old. So she's a senior. In the volleyball team, goes to Inasanda High School… I'll show Kou tomorrow." The bum wrote down her name like Kou had asked him too and turned off the computer. He gathered the paperwork and stuffed them under the large computer and sighed, running a hand threw his hair, deciding tomorrow he'd go to Kou's laboratory early to take a shower before confronting the girl. After all, who'd want to give their life to a hobo? 

**I do know I would not! Lol Yeah so… this is the beginning! O_o my brain hurts. All the decisions I had to make and having to incorporate it all into one story is definitely a hard thing to do lol but I hope I'm doing well! Plushie to anyone who can guess whose talking in the cut scenes! Lol xDD Please R and R… Or I will kill your dog! O_o**

… **And if you don't have one, I will buy you one and kill it…**

**JUST PUSH THE DAMNED BUTTON! …Please?**


	4. Chapter 2 In which we meet Ronni

**Hello! BMD here! … I'm thinking of making that into something… well in any case! I have just returned from a 3 day stay at the most magical place on Earth! YES! D*SNEYLAND! Lol (Living in California has its privileges!) Now, I know it's really childish but whenever I go, I'm full of inspiration and drive! Lol So here's the finalization of my chara, cuz before it's was so weak.**

**Name: Haruhi Kagamine (Alias: Mew Ume (If I'm correct, it means Plum… if not… help me lol))**

**Age: 17**

**Power: Lightening/ Electricity**

**Color: Orange/ Purple**

**Attack: (Not gonna do the whole… RIBBON blah blah) Death Shock**

**Weapon: Thor's Hammer (A mallet)**

**Uniform: A torn up purple doll dress, cut off gloves and platforms shoes. All purple with oranges trim and an orange over coat she basically wears anyway.**

**Animal: Gray Bat**

**Bio: Haruhi's Parents work for the alien military, so she has much expected of her. Her and her brother have been taught manners and must behave as to not insult their family, so she maintains a unapproachable air and a quiet demeanor, until she's comfortable around someone. Then she becomes a totally different person, as she does when she's singing.**

**Random Facts: -can play 3 instruments**

**- likes Platforms cuz they make her feel taller**

**- once worked in a haunted house**

**- Loves Shonen and Video games**

**- major Otaku**

**So yeah… It's done! Muwhahaha! Lol anyway! I'm so ready to write, but I have a problem. Couples. O_O I figured this out a while ago, and I have no idea what imma do about this… so if any of you know… tell me. O_o**

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the animes I got the ideas from, I.E. Persona 3-4, Soul Eater, Ect…

* * *

**

Makaron Bairin closed her shoe locker with a slam and allowed herself a moment of silence, listening to everyone else shuffle their way threw to their class. The alien's hadn't changed school much, except for the history lessons and now every class was infiltrated by the buggers, but she didn't seem to care or notice much. When you spend your life like this, it becomes all you know. They did keep the uniforms, though. No that it made much of a difference, their were standard high school uniforms, a dark blue sailor uniform with a red bow. She didn't even wear loose socks with them.

"Ronni!" Answering to her nickname, a name she preferred more to her real name, Ronni turned to find a long haired girl smiling at her. "You were awesome in Volleyball yesterday! You coming to class?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. In a minute. I'll meet you in there." The long haired girl turned and began running to class, leaving behind the girl. "It's so strange to be running to class, in my own opinion." Ronni said softly aloud, so no one could hear her. "I guess… I'm just wishing for something new…" And with that, she walked slowly after the girl.

((break))

"Must you use up all my hot water?" Kou asked, angrily as he dried off his wet head with a towel. He glared at Itsuki, hoping his glare would cause something of a reaction, but instead found the hobo buttoning up the shirt that he owned. "And use my clothes?"

"I'm asking a high schooler to fight against the military with super powers… I have to be presentable." Itsuki smirked, feeling much more powerful after he had a clean shave and washed the dirt off his body. He was a good enough looking guy with tight fitting pants and a button up dark blue shirt, his hair hanging in his face, still slightly damp.

"I suppose going looking the way you did would have sent her running."

"My point exactly."

"With that in mind, we should look into getting you a real job and house." The scientist began looking through his closet until settling on a loose shirt and pants.

"Impossible." Itsuki responded.

"What happened to the smart and eager boy in my class?" Kou asked.

Silence answered his question as Itsuki pushed his longish bangs back. Kou looked at him questioningly, finding his companion refused to look him in the eyes and motioned to the door. "Let's just go."

"Please"

((break))

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I…I can't even begin to try and imagine what happened…"

"…What now?"

"We land the ship."

((Break (I know there's a lot… sorry)))

Spacing out most of the day, Ronni found herself were she was at the beginning of the day, near her shoe locker, slamming it shut once more, this time balancing on one foot to get her outside shoes on.

"You walking home with us, Ronni?" A friend had asked.

"No, it's okay. I need to pick up my sister from school." Ronni replied, tapping her feet on the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waited for her classmates to leave, standing there quietly. She had come to realize that whenever she was with a large group of people, she tended to be very uncomfortable. With that in mind, Ronni choose to walk alone a lot and today was no exception.

_Maybe one of these days, I'll take them up on the offer, just so it's something new… I think I'd trip a lot… never mind_

"What a pathetic way of thinking." Ronni shook her head and began the walk to her little sisters school.

The tight tapping of her shoes were comforting and familiar, having heard them every day prior to this, until they began to sound strange. Almost like an echo…

Ronni turned quickly and found a man behind her, close enough for her to be uncomfortable. "May I help you?"

"Why do you ask that?" The man was sporting a carefree smile, something Ronni didn't so much as trust.

"You were following me." Her eyes held his face, hoping she was calmer then she felt.

"Blunt, aren't you?" His voice was very smooth and assuring, so she kept a distance.

"May I help you?" Ronni asked again, keeping her grip on her book back tight to stop herself from feeling afraid.

"Well… by you, any chance Bairin? Makaron Bairin?"

… Not a good sign when a strange man knew your name.

"No." Ronni said quickly. Apparently, it was too quick, because now the man was looking at her incredulously. "Who are you? Why are you asking?"

"I have a proposal for her." The man bowed and Ronni noticed he was actually handsome looking, for a strange man. He raised his head back up with a smirk, holding out a piece of paper. "If you get a hold of her, ask her to get in touch with me."

"… You're a wiseass." Ronni snatched the card, her face flushed and turned to leave, walking to fast to seem as calm and collected as she wanted to be. In the mist of her storming away, she could here the man yell, 'and nice job at volleyball yesterday!' which almost got her to stop.

"W-what if he was a scout for some volleyball team?" She asked panicked. "And I called him a wiseass!" Her face turned bright red as she realized her mistake and began to walk faster, hoping her sister would console her.

Once she got to her sister's school, the bell hand just rung, letting loose grade schoolers to the public in their light blue uniforms. A small girl with pale hair, whiter then Ronni's walked out of the school, her light eyes searching, slightly worried.

"Kurimu!" Ronni called out. The small girl looked up and smiled, running towards her sister as fast as she could, hugging her tightly once she little legs got her to her destination.

"Ronni! I was afraid you were gonna be late."

"Nothing could have kept me away." Ronni smiled.

"How was school?" Kurimu asked, grabbing onto her sisters hand as they begun to walk. "Did anything happen?"

"… Um… Nope." For some reason the encounter with the man wasn't an easy thing to tell people. Ronni couldn't bring herself to ask her sisters opinion, probably because she was beginning to doubt it even happened.

But the proof was in her pocket, the paper he left for her to call…

((break))

Itsuki cursed the broom for breaking once again and flung it aside, glaring at the dirt and dust in the laboratory. "This place stinks. Why do I even live here?"

"It's in the basement of a rotting café." Kou reminded him. "Flowers weren't exactly growing here. I told you we should get you a nice place to live. Enough with that sweeping, about the girl. Is she going to call?"

"I gave her the number to your phone, can't imagine way she wouldn't." Itsuki replied.

"Well, you didn't even introduce yourself." Kou explained. "Most girls would find that frightening and would probably stay away. Given the circumstances, they'd be smart."

"I'm not going to force her." Itsuki replied. "Just going to ask, give her all the facts and if she declines, she declines."

"Then we move on correct?"

"That's the plan. She's the first one to find, so we'll make her the leader." Itsuki said, almost like an afterthought. "Every team needs a leader."

"Logical." Kou answered. The scientist was sitting at Ryou Shirogane's computer, typing away, trying to find another fighter. "I heard something from the military."

"What is it?"

"They're thinking of doing another sweep." Kou explained. When Itsuki looked at him confused, he began explaining. "A sweep was what they did when they first got here, turning all the powerful families into chaos and rising the poor to the wealthy. To keep control of the human race. They control how much money we make already, so it seems illogical to do a sweep, but they feel it's a safety precaution."

"So… What they did to me…"

"Is happening again." Kou explained. "After the sweep, it should be easier to convince our fighters to fight for freedom, correct?"

"That's a good idea… But we need this girl as soon as possible… When's the sweep?"

"In a few months, if all goes accordingly."

"Too long." Itsuki sighed.

The phone near him rang, efficiently ending the conversation. "Think it's her?" Kou asked. Both looked at it hopefully, but Itsuki eventually reached over and picked it up, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello? Itsuki Ranmori."

"Is this the man who left me a card to call him?" The voice sounded hushed and urgent, almost as if it didn't know why it was doing this.

"…Makaron?"

"Ronni is fine please."

Itsuki gave a thumbs up to his partner and almost jumped in excitement. "Ronni, yes. Now, I have a proposal for you… If your interested in hearing it, please meet me at your school, now."

"Now? B-but… I can't sneak out… T-the police are patrolling."

"I'll send someone for you."

"… I can't believe I'm listening to you."

"It's important, Ronni… are you familiar with Tokyo Mew Mew?" The other line was silent and Itsuki wondered if this was the right way to go about it.

"… Yes… I am. Those girls that died."

"… Yes…"

"And you're thinking of redoing it, aren't you?"

"I'll send someone for you, Ronni." He hung up the phone and looked at Kou.

"What happened?"

"You're picking her up, get ready."

"WHAT?" Kou yelled, angrily. "Why not you?"

"I don't have a car." Itsuki shrugged.

"I don't know where she lives!"

"The address is on the computer files." Itsuki smirked. "You're stuck. Go get her."

Kou sighed, grabbing a printed paper that had most of Ronni's information and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Throwing a fit isn't going to help anyone!" Itsuki called out.

((Break))

She never went somewhere without telling her mother, father or even sister where she was going, but then again, Ronni didn't even know where she was going. Something about the mans voice on the phone seemed both despite and truthful, like he really needed her.

Ronni didn't know what to expect when he said he'd pick her up, but she certainly didn't except the older man in the drivers seat, smoking out of the window of a brilliant, expensive car, looking rather annoyed.

"You're Ronni, correct?" The man asked, leaning over to open the door for her.

"Y-yes… Ronni Bairin." She slid into the seat, miles of hesitation on her face as she shifted uncomfortably. "Um… T-that man… on the phone… wasn't you… right?"

"That was my partner, Itsuki. I'm Kou, Kou Hanazawa." He replied, flicking his cigarette out of the window. "It's nice to meet you, Ronni. I hope… I hope you'll accept our offer."

"Um… About that-"

"Later." Kou said, quickly, stopping any and all objections she had.

They got to a broken building that caused Ronni's eyes to widen. "Where are we?"

"This used to be Café Mew Mew, the headquarters of Tokyo Mew Mew. This is were Itsuki lives, him and a million other people left homeless by the Alien Military." Kou explained. Ronni didn't want to believe him at first, but the way he was looking at it seemed to change her opinion.

Maybe it was just her heart that seemed to understand and rule out all the logic she could have to argue, but suddenly, Ronni was ready to agree to whatever they had to say.

"Come meet Itsuki. He's ready to explain everything to you, if you're ready to listen." Kou said, leading her into the building.

"… I'm ready." Ronni nodded and followed him into the café.

As she passed the families of huddled over people, Ronni had never felt more confident in her resolve. They all looked at her with sad eyes, causing her stomach to turn. How could she have ever lived without realizing this was how some people lived.

Kou took her to a staircase that led downward and when she got to the bottom of the steps, waiting for her was not only the man she saw before, but a huge computer and wires everywhere.

"Hello, Ronni." Itsuki smiled, just as she had seen before.

"You live here?" Ronni asked. "This place is…"

"Terrible? Yeah…" Itsuki sighed. "Well, let's get down to it. As you have already guessed, we're perfecting and enhancing the Mew Project, originally performed by Ryou Shirogane."

"I know." Ronni replied. "Everyone knows. But how are you perfecting it?"

"Kou is a scientist who actually works for the Alien Military." Itsuki explained. "He deals in DNA mutations."

"And you're saying I have the potential?" Ronni asked, hoping to get all the facts as quickly as possible before her brain actually came across the logic she needed to say no to all of this.

"You have more then the potential." Kou replied, grabbing a suitcase on one of the tables in the room. "You have it. Period. You have the DNA inside you, perfected and everything. It's who you are, you just have to awake it." He held the suitcase to face her and slowly unlatched the box, opening it with so it's contents faced her.

"A GUN?" Ronni asked in shock. "W-WHY?"

"It's not a gun." Kou explained. "It awakes your powers… Evoking them… Think of it as an Evoker."

"What do I do with it?"

"… Ask yourself a question, Ronni, if you're truly ready to fight against the ultimate powers that have destroyed hope in the human race." Itsuki asked, his voice completely serious, making Ronni shiver. "If you can really do this. What's driving you right now? To hear us out and listen to us? What's your source of power? Aim this right were you feel the center of your power and fire away."

"…B-But it's a gun! It'll hurt me!"

"Not a gun, Ronni." Kou said, his eyes looking dead into hers. "We'd never make you do something like that. This is your choice. You can walk out of here, pretend this never happened, turn back and go home and we will never bug you ever again… or you can stay… And do what he asked you… and fight for the human race."

Ronni broke their eye contact and looked down at the shiny, silver gun looking up at her. _It's not a gun… It'll awake my powers… It's an evoker… It'll… It'll protect me… What should I do?_

Ronni slowly reached for the gun.

* * *

**-Insert breath of relief.- Okay, hardest chapter so far! But I hope I at least left you in suspense.**

**So Here's the thing, Ronni, by character profile by Ella and Jakito, is kind hearted, blunt, socially awkward and basically a loner, so that's how I hoped she came off as. If not, I'm SO SORRY ELLA AND JAKITO! JUST TELL ME AND I SWEAR I'LL REWRITE IT!**

**Little notes: **

**-The schools are being done by Japanese School Systems, so Elementary is 1-6, Middle school is 7-9, and high school is 10-12.**

**-Kou and Itsuki are like Ryou and Keichirro, just in my opinion, more amusing… maybe just to me lol. XD Kou's personality is somewhat inspired by Dr. Stein from Soul Eater and Itsuki's is inspired by Shigure from Fruits Basket lol**

**- The Evoker Idea is from Persona 3, a video game in which they shot themselves in the head to unleash their Persona, a being that protects them.**

**AND ONCE AGAIN! HELP TO ANYONE WHO CARES! I NEED HELP WITH THE COUPLE STUFF!**

**Okay so now that this uber hard Chapter is up… I suggest you click that button, cuz… come on… You made it this far!**


	5. Chapter 3 In which we meet Sayori

**=P I have doth returned! Lol Yes, I know it's been a while but get this… School started early -_- So I've been a tad busy… Stupid schedule changes… ANYWAY! I now have internet! So I'll be updating alot quicker! Now I like to begin the next chapter and the introduction of Sayori Kuran! YES! A boy mew! Lol ^w^ I'm actually uber excited about putting him in lol**

**Anyone else getting a Code Geass feel from reading this? Maybe I should have Itsuki convince everyone to join by Geass… Would be easier… lol in any case!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any animes to be mentioned or ideas I have used from them!**

**On with the show!**

Ronni slowly reached for the gun and actually held it in her hands. She shook slightly as she closed her eyes, doing at Itsuki and Kou asked, finding the source of her powers. _It's like finding a needle in a haystack! At night! _

She really didn't have any clue how to go about it, but she could feel a strong sense coming from her heart. Making a snap decision, Ronni held the gun in both hands and aimed it at her heart, her finger lingering on the trigger.

"You can do this, Ronni." Itsuki encouraged her, his voice on edge and hopeful at the same time.

Taking deep breaths, she felt her hands shaking before finally, she flung the gun across the room, unable to do it. "I'm sorry."

Kou and Itsuki let out a collective sigh as Kou went to retrieve it. "It's alright." Itsuki replied, running a hand threw his hair. "Just… Keep it with you."

"You'll never know when you'll need it." Kou said, handing the gun over to her and a strap for her leg.

"Wont it look strange to be caring around a gun?" Ronni asked.

"Maybe." Itsuki shrugged. "Good luck with that."

Kou glared and looked back at Ronni. "Please, just keep it covered and safe."

"But you do agree to work with us till you're able to actually use you power, right?" Itsuki asked, walking towards the computer. "I mean, you'll help us."

"Um… I guess… I don't think this is a well thought out idea though."

Both men went silence, realizing she was right. "W-well, for now, go home. Come back after school… We're going to be looking for more members."

Ronni nodded and looked back at Kou. "Can I get a ride home? Not that I mind walking… it's just a far walk."

"No problem." Kou nodded and followed the girl out of the room. Itsuki let them leave she he began typing away on the computer, once more searching for another fighter.

"She was easy enough to find… Maybe if I keep looking at high schools…" His fingers flew over the letters on the key board as the computer searched and Itsuki found it all coming up short. "This is going to take forever!" He whined, continued the search well into the time Kou came back from dropping off the girl.

"How's it coming?"

"Awful." Itsuki complained. "I haven't found a single match to any of the DNA you gave me. How'd dropping her off go."

"Well enough." Kou replied. "She kept apologizing about how she couldn't transform, but I told her it was normal to be weary of a gun."

Itsuki sighed and leaned back from the computer. "You should leave soon. Your guard might be getting suspicious."

"Yes… You're right. Will you be okay here? Searching?" Kou asked.

"I'll do what I can tonight and have Ronni do her part tomorrow. If I can find the person, we can get her to convince them to join." Itsuki explained. "Saves us the trouble and I'm sure they'd be around the same age as well. Seems easier to trust peers."

"Good point." Kou grabbed his coat and began walking out the door taking a look back at him. "Hey… I am looking into getting you a house, just so you know."

"You're wasting your time." Itsuki said to him and continued on the files. Just as Kou was closing the door, Itsuki called him back, enlarging the picture he had on his screen. It was of a young boy in school uniform, walking home from what seemed like night classes.

"This is…?"

"Sayori Kuran. He matches the DNA." Itsuki explained. "A Junior in high school, he goes to Togami High School and apparently stays there pretty late." The boy on the screen turned his head slightly and threw a mass of messy, light blonde hair the small straps of an eye patch shown threw. Itsuki felt himself wince. "And he's missing an eye, apparently."

"He does match, no doubt about it… We'll have Ronni talk to him when she comes by tomorrow. Keep an eye on him, write down all the information to find him, I'll be by tomorrow."

"I'll see you." Itsuki agreed as his door shut.

((Break))

"Who are you? Why did you land your ship on Earth?"

The man being spoken to felt cold steel being pushed at him from his back, poking him painfully yet he still kept a level head and spoke calmly. "We were visiting old friends."

"What happened here?" A voice coming from next to him, although slightly more towards the grown, spoke loudly. The man looked at his companion who felt it was the right time to run his obnoxious mouth. "How did you guys conquer this place?"

"It was simple." A guard who looked like a human sized lion standing up on it's hind legs in a military uniform replied with a smug voice. "The protectors of this planet were weak. They were killed easily."

"You're lying!"

"Kisshu! Calm down!"

The green haired alien growled and crossed his arms, clearly pissed off. "Whatever."

"Are you letting us go in peace or not." The older alien asked, his eyes locked on the man in front of him.

"… You can live here I guess… Well take it up with the head of the military." The lion creature smirked. "For now, live on your ship and you'll be checked up on regularly. Do nothing to disturb the peace we created here."

"They call this peace?" A smaller voice from beside Kisshu mumbled.

"Get going. Now!"

With that, the three aliens turned away, not knowing whether they won or lost the argument.

((Break))

"How was school?"

Sayori Kuran looked up at his grandfather from the dinner table with his one good eye and gave him a small smile. "It was pretty good. I do wish I didn't have to stay so long after though." His voice was soft and low, never one for talking very loudly.

"Well, you did get class room duty this week."

The young boy nodded, his pale blonde hair so messy it was bouncing slightly. He was still in is school uniform, having just gotten back from school, although it was early evening. The cleaning took longer then expected, since the other 2 students who was supposed to help him got sick, although he didn't mind all that much, cleaning was something he actually enjoyed

. He stood up from the table, taking is bowl of miso with him and putting it into the sink. "I'm going to bed now. I want go get in a long sleep before school tomorrow, I'm feeling slightly dizzy. I think I worked myself to hard."

His grandfather nodded, his eyes worried. "You shouldn't have to clean the class by yourself with you only having one good eye."

Sayori's smile faltered before settling in place, an act unnoticed by the old man. "I'll be alright. And I'll study a lot tomorrow night to make up for not doing it tonight. Good night."

He turned quickly and walked up stairs, sighing to himself. "I'm not helpless, I still have a good eye." His hand touched the eye patch softly before he began to change out of his uniform and into his pajamas. After doing so, he climbed into bed, grabbing a picture from his night stand and looked at it. "Good night mom, Good night, dad." He whispered. "Hope you guys are safe."

He put up the picture and turned off his lights, covering himself in his warm blankets and easily falling to sleep in his dark room.

((Break))

Ronni, Kou and Itsuki were getting more and more used to one another. Ronni was actually not as uncomfortable around them, although she'd rather being doing this herself. She didn't mind the two tagalongs, seeing as how soon she was going to confront some boy she didn't know about having superpowers and fighting the force that kept them all locked up.

"You sure he goes to this school?" Ronni asked. Itsuki looked over the paper in his hands and nodded.

"You're just going to have to go in there."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"No one should think to much of it." Kou added. "Except the fact you have a gun strapped to your thigh and are in a different school uniform."

"How'd you hide that anyway?" Itsuki asked.

"I said it was weights for volleyball practice, which I'm missing." Ronni replied. "I actually don't want to be here at all."

"Can't you pretend you do?" Itsuki asked, smirking.

"No." Ronni said, bluntly. She dusted off the skirt of her uniform, which had bunched up around her tanned legs, and looked at the two men, and although they weren't all that old, they definitely couldn't pass for high school student. Kou might be able to say he was a teacher however. "So how are we doing this?"

"You go find him, and bring him here." Itsuki said. "I cant sneak past the guards in front of the school and neither can Kou."

"There's guards here?" The girls eyes widened.

"Haven't you noticed how the aliens are guarding everything to stop any uprising." Itsuki asked. When Ronni shook her head no, he scoffed. "They're controlling everything we do, which is why with this operation, we need to keep everything under wraps, where do your parents think you are right now?"

"Karaoke with some friends." Ronni shrugged. "But my sister knows I'm not. I'm not going to lie to her, I told her I was going to check out another high school."

"Just don't tell her about what we do, or she could be in danger." Kou replied. "Now, go in there. Say you're a visitor to the school. When you get in ask for Sayori Kuran. Should be simple."

The white haired girl nodded and began to walk towards the school. Although the guards looked at her although she didn't belong they didn't do much to stop her and when she passed, the students didn't think much of her. It was then Ronni realized she'd have to ask someone where the boy was.

"How can I ask them if the don't even look at me." Ronni whispered to herself. She walked up to one of the students who were talking to their friends and tapped their shoulder nervously. "Um… Excuse me?"

The looked at her with distain. "Yeah?"

"Um, what class is Sayori Kuran in?" She asked quickly, hoping to get this all over with.

"He's in class 2-B." The student rolled their eyes and turned away, a sign that the conversation was over.

"…That's the kind of person I'm fighting to protect." Ronni shivered and walked up the stairs to the second year classrooms. When she reached the top, a huge stalk of paper was coming at her and bumped into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Excuse me." A soft voice said, sounding very worried. Ronni looked up at a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a red hinted eye, the other covered by an eye patch. Her eyes widened. "Oh… I'm sorry." He looked away and began to walk down the stairs until she grabbed his shirt.

"You're Kuran-san, right?" She asked. He looked back and nodded and Ronni pulled him down the stairs. "I need you to come with me!"

"B-B-But my classroom duties! I need to clean the room! Please wait!" His voice would only go so loud, which in his limit wasn't loud at all, so Ronni didn't pay much attention, focused on her mission. She got him passed everyone in the school, an easy task since they didn't seem to care much anyway, and out into the lawn, then let him go.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My names Makaron Bairin, but you can call me Ronni." The girl said, without really looking at him. She was too busy looking at every other direction to find Kou and Itsuki. "Sorry about this."

"Why was I just kidnapped?"

"You weren't kidnapped, Sayori Kuran." Itsuki had found them, Kou behind him, looking out for the alien guards. "We have a proposition for you. Your eye… that was by the aliens, right?"

Sayori nodded nervously, backpedaling a few feet. "I-I didn't know my place… I apologized for what I did and they let me get away with this."

"You don't really believe the crap your spewing right?" Itsuki asked, keeping a distance from the nervous boy. "I mean, Your place? You're Japanese, you shouldn't have to apologize for doing what you always do, right? Don't be brain washed."

Sayori was silent and Ronni looked from Itsuki to the boy cryptically. "Itsuki, maybe he isn't the one…"

"No, he is. He knows it too. You can't be okay with the aliens over taking us. You know you have to rebel against them… That's why your eye is screwed up, right?"

"Who are you guys?" Sayori asked softly.

"I'm Itsuki Ranmori. And that is my associate Kou Hanazawa. We deal in animal DNA mutation, a project other wise known as Tokyo Mew Mew."

"…Those animal fighters that died?" Sayori raised an eyebrow. "They said it was a failed experiment."

"Which is why Kou perfected it." Itsuki shrugged. "Long story short, Ronni here is our first fighter and we're recruiting you."

"She can't transform yet." Kou pointed out, not actually in the conversation, more like above it.

"That's a matter to be fixed later." Itsuki glared. "Anyway, are you interested?"

"…You want me to fight?"

"Against the people who hurt you." Ronni clarified. "I'm having trouble with it too, but I only started yesterday. You should do it, please? I'd be nice to have someone that's not these guys around."

Sayori looked worried but nodded, swallowing his objections. "O-Okay… I'll do it."

"Perfect!" Itsuki cried out in joy. "Now, for this whole transformation business. Maybe if you do it, Ronni will be able to as well."

"Why can't she?" Sayori asked.

"This is what you need to do it." Ronni opened the holster on her leg and pulled out the Evoker, making Sayori back peddle faster then they could blink.

"I-I-I need to kill something?"

"No." Itsuki rolled his eyes. "You need to shoot yourself."

"WHAT?"

Kou's eyes suddenly widened, his head turning towards them to finally acknowledge himself into the conversation. "We have a problem."

"What?" Itsuki asked.

"Guards… They have some kind of canister… And they opened it… Some weird… black thing is crawling on the ground towards us." Kou explained, ducking low.

"Showtime." Itsuki said, digging in his back. He pulled out an Evoker and handed it to Sayori, who was hesitant to even look at it. "Take this and shoot at were you feel the most power, okay? You guys have to do something."

Ronni looked at the gun, then at Itsuki, then at Sayori. Obviously, the timid boy couldn't do this without someone helping him and obviously Itsuki was looking at her like she was the only one who could do this. She stood up and closed her eyes, trying to shut out the world and what she was about to do.

Clearing her mind, when Ronni opened her eyes again, there was only blackness surrounding her and a dim, brownish light coming from the gun and her heart. _This is it… I can do this._

The tanned girl pointed the gun at her chest again, both hands holding it in place and fired, this time without hesitation, without even thinking. Something in her told her to do it and she did. As she did she could feel herself transforming, her back burned and something was coming out of it.

Her vision was blurred, but she could see feathers and the clothes were ripped off her body, replaced instantly by some kind of brownish orange vest with a high collar and pleaded skirt with matching boots. Under the vest, there was a sleeveless top that ended above her belly button, off white in color that matched the trim of the rest of the uniform, which included the traditional collar and arm bands that the previous Mews had.

When her vision came back to normal, she was standing where she was 5 seconds ago, only now surrounded by feathers and black things that seem to cling to the floor. Ronni looked at her back, the burning finally over, to find large brown wings, catching the sunlight and the wind.

The Evoker was strapped to her thigh and a small pouch was attached to her hip, but nothing stopped the confusion.

"Wow…"

Ronni looked over and found Sayori looking at her in aw. "You… You actually did it!"

"The things on the ground!" Itsuki yelled, getting her attention. Ronni looked down just in time for one of the blobs to swing at her feet. On instint, her wings opened and she took to the sky, looking down at the things slither on the floor.

"They look like… shadows…" She muttered to herself.

"Don't just fly away!" Itsuki yelled. "Fight! Do something!"

"R-Right!" Ronni looked around in a panic before remembering how the past mews fought. "I-I need a weapon…" She held out her hand and closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling in her heart and how fast it was thumping. The flying mew felt a small orb in her hand and threw it down quickly without thinking. "RIBON MACAROON BLAST!" She yelled, allowing the orb to let lose gas, making the black things back away.

"It's like a grenade… Okay, this is making sense!" She smiled, looking down at Sayori. More of the shadows, as she decided to call them, were coming but all seemed to go for Sayori. "You can do it! I need your help! Transform!"

Sayori's widened, panicked eyes meet hers before he began nodding wildly. Sayori held onto the gun tightly and wondered what to do. "F-find… the most power…" He curled up into a ball, watching the shadows get closer and closer to him before closing his eyes in terror. Once he did, he noticed something, his whole body was throbbing.

The boy opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by black and only his gun and his veins glowing white. "…What is this… my power… comes from… my blood…" Sayori pointed the gun to his neck, directly at his pulse point and fired.

His head pounded and so did his lower back, keeping his eyes closed, he could feel the clothes rip from his body, replaced, much like Ronni, with a long white cloak with a huge hood, pants tucked into boots and a dress shirt. The same collar as Ronni's was around his neck, but as her's was off white and brown, his was white and golden.

Finally opening his eyes, Sayori found himself surrounded by smoke. He stood up, finding rabbit ears and a tail, as well as the gun strapped around his waist. Slowly the smoke was clearing by the shadows were waiting anxiously for it to stop. Sayori focused on the blood in his veins and stretched out his hand, making fuma shuriken appear at whim.

"This is going perfectly!" Itsuki cried out in joy. Kou was next to him, eyes widened in aw that he could give birth to what he was witnessing.

"Good job, Sayori!" Ronni called out, landing near him. She grabbed her grenade and refilled it with gun powder from the bag on her hip and stood to cover the boy.

"WATER SHURIKEN!" Sayori threw his shuriken, watching as the blade cut into one of the shadows making it shriek.

"Retreat!" One of the guards yelled and the shadows slithered back, away from their attacks, into the canteens. "…They're back…" Ronni heard one say before they ran back to lick their wounds.

"Brilliant!" Itsuki called, coming out of his hiding place. "Sayori, I had no idea you had that kind of power within you!"

"… Yeah well…" The bunny boy blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"And of course, our Ronni taking charge when a day ago she couldn't even transform! I love it!"

"Why do I feel like your mocking me?"

"Don't celebrate yet." Kou said, looking out into the bushes. "I hear voices…"

Both Sayori and Ronni got into fighting poses, Ronni having her grenade prepared and Sayori with his Fuma shuriken in his hand. The faced were Kou was looking and waited, anticipation making them both nervous.

"Come out." Kou commanded, hoping his voice was steady enough to bluff. "Or we'll come get you."

"Don't shoot!" It sounded like a child's voice. A small boy walked out from the bushes, followed by 2 more boys. They all had huge ears and two of them, the smaller ones, had golden eyes while the taller had bluish ones. "We're not here to fight."

"Aliens?" Ronni said confused. "I mean, they don't look human."

"But they don't look like the ones that took us over." Sayori replied.

"Who and what are you?" Itsuki asked.

"First things first." The middle one said, his voice sounding more mocking them anything. "Are you guys supposed to be mews?"

"Um… I guess…" Ronni replied.

The silence was carried by the wind as the boy thought of how to respond to that. In the end, he just ended up laughing.

Hysterically.

**Café Mew Mew Corner!**

**Ichigo: HELLO! This is a segment opened up so you, the fans, don't forget about us, Nyan!**

… **-_- This is desperate now, isn't it? Why do I feel like this is some kind of closing in a manga?**

**Ichigo: It's your damn mind and all you think about is manga, anime and video games anyway! So duh! You'd make up something like this! Now I know all the awesome reviewers sent it characters like Ronni and Sayori and they're amazing! But! Lets' not forget the main attraction in this show! Me, Nyan!**

**That Nyan's gonna get annoying… AND DON'T DIS THE REVIEWERS! Dragontamer, I hope I did Sayori well for you. I mean I hope he was how you picture him. If not please tell me and I'll rewrite this!**

**And yes! The aliens are back! Now here are some notes!**

**-The aliens (Not including Kisshu, Pai and Taruto) Are inspired by Gintama's aliens**

**- The shadows are kinda supposed to look like the heartless in Kingdom Hearts, at least that's how they do in my mind**

**- I still need help with couples, but I do already have one that I like! Lol so I'll be using that one. So I do have one couple prepared!**

**- I'm usually good at fight scenes, but the kind that are more kung fu/ Karate/ Fighting game based lol So this was a challenge, but I did think I did pretty good.**

**Next chapter will introduce Haruhi, have more of the aliens shenanigans, and will introduce this stories version of Café Mew Mew (Hint: It's not the same as the original lol)**

**I'd like to thank you all for reading and for the support so far! ^_^ I feel so blessed! Lol And I'd also like to give a special thanks to Just Cy whose been giving me great advice!**

**Ichigo: Bye!**

**Now… Push that button…**

**You know you wanna!**


	6. Chapter 4 In which the aliens return

**Hey! BMD here! Ah! I'm so happy! Thank you, everyone who took the time to read every chapter till now and leave such amazing reviews! God you guys all rock… I'm so grateful for the support and it keeps getting easier and easier to write because of all of you! Lol 3**

**So let us begin!**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! THAT'S HALARIOUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kisshu, shut up!"

The boy was doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach tightly. "You guys are mews! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Ronni glared, pulling her arm back to throw on of her grenades. Kou grabbed her hand before she did and looked down at her with an apologetic smile.

"I don't think it's wise to do that just yet."

"I still wanna." Ronni pouted, letting her wrist fall.

"Stop it!" The smallest one pulled on the laughing boys ears hard, causing him to stop and look at them, amusement still clear on his face.

"So, seriously, how are you? And where's the real mews?" He asked, standing back up. Neither Ronni, Sayori, Itsuki or Kou made a move to answer. "… What you're the real ones?"

"They are…" Itsuki's voice was even. "The ones your talking about, the 5 girls… They died."

The one who was laughing grew silent as his companion walked closer to them, walking slowly as if showing he wasn't there to fight. "We heard rumors but I didn't think they were true. They died protecting this place didn't they?"

"Yes, they did." Itsuki answered. He looked over at Kou and nodded to the 2 still transformed in their mew outfits. "Take them home, will ya? I'm going to see what I can do about these guys."

"I don't want to go home." Sayori said softly. "Please? I want to be part of things like this from now on."

"Me too! We fought them all and we don't get to see what happens?" Ronni asked. "I'm staying! It's early anyway!"

Itsuki sighed and looked at the 3. "Just so I'm clear, you're not human, are you?"

"No, we're not. I'm Pai, that's Kisshu and the little one's Taruto." The older one announced. "And I'd like to discuss what happened 15 years ago… Why the world is like this?"

Itsuki looked at Ronni and Sayori and caved. "Alright, everyone follow me… and while we're at it, you two should probably transform back."

"How do we do that?" Ronni asked.

"Just hold onto that pendent around your neck." Kou replied. The two of them did at the same time and in flashes of brown and white, they returned to normal, guns strapped in place.

"Let's go." Itsuki said, walking towards his broken house.

((Break))

"You weren't kidding." Kisshu said in a small voice.

"And why would I?" Itsuki replied. "This is the remains of Café Mew Mew, right?"

"You guys are the ones they used to fight, huh?" Sayori asked. "The aliens who tried to take over before?"

"Well… yeah, but we don't want to now." Taruto replied. "We actually went that much younger back then! We age differently! I'm only a few years older." He was right, none of them looked like they aged much. Tart and Kish both got some height, but nothing that would be too noticeable of a difference.

"Yes, well, I don't think you could take over if you still wanted to." Kou replied. "This how place is overrun by the other aliens, and the way they run things… It's a wonder we're even allowed to live amongst them.

"So… they beat the old mews… they won?" Kisshu asked slowly.

"Yes, we can bring you to their tombstones if you want." Itsuki answered, starting up the computer. He could hear the green haired boy decline and left it at that. He was undoubtedly upset by the fact their were dead, which made him wonder why? What was their connection?

"Anyway, now we started up the same project. These are our first 2 creations, Ronni Bairin and Sayori Kuran." Kou explained. "And they're fighting just as the old ones had."

"That's bull crap!" Kisshu yelled. "You think you can replace Ichigo?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ronni asked angrily. "I'm not trying to take any ones place! I'm just trying to beat these guys!"

"And so far, they're doing very well, but we never turned down help. What were you all doing in that forest anyway?" Kou asked.

"We saw the lights." Taruto explained. "And got curious… We thought… maybe… the rumors weren't true."

"No their true… so what do you say to the offer?" Itsuki asked.

"I personally don't mind. They helped us save their planet. Reciprocating the favor doesn't seem to far off in my mind." Pai agreed, Taruto nodding next to him. Kisshu just scoffed and turned away.

"I'll do it… but only because I want to kill the bastard who hurt Ichigo."

"It's settled… Any of you good with computers?"

Pai sighed and sat down next to Itsuki, beginning to type quickly on the keyboard. Itsuki watched in shock as he did, trying to keep track of the pale fingers dancing across the letters and numbers. "This is for finding Mews, right? Leave this to me, obviously I can do it better anyway."

Itsuki got up and looked at Ronni, Taruto, Sayori and Kisshu. "Then you four are in charge of finding and convincing the mews to work for us. Ronni's in charge."

The girl grinned happily and agreed until Pai called for Itsuki's attention. "I found one."

Itsuki's jaw nearly dropped. "ALREADY?"

"Pai's amazing with computers. He's on them all the time." Taruto smiled, his arms behind his head.

"A girl names Haruhi Kagamine. Her family works for the military… She's a junior at Junes High School, it's a private high school with a lot of aliens there." Pai began reading from the computer, then look back at them. "Well, enjoy."

"What's she look like?" Ronni asked.

Pai brought up a picture of the girl with dark purple hair at her shoulders and light blue eyes playing the violin for what looked like a room full of aliens. "She's always around guards. It's going be hard to get to her."

"What do you propose we do?" Sayori asked. Pai, Itsuki and Kou grew quiet as Pai continued to type on the computer. All of the men didn't even attempt to answer his question so in the end, the realized they were on their own.

((Break))

"Welcome home miss." A chorus of maids greeted Haruhi Kagamine with a smile as she walked into her house. "How was your day?"

"It was fine, thank you." Haruhi's voice was dull and emotionless, as if she was accustom to saying the same thing over and over, every day like a mantra. She took off her outside shoes and left them with one of the maids and took of the jacket of her school's uniform, giving it to another.

"We'll have your bath ready soon."

"Thank you." Haruhi replied, walking up the stairs to her room. Once she got there, the girl shut her door tightly and slid down it till she was sitting on the floor.

"Kagamine-sama? Your bath is ready!"

"Coming." The girl stood up, took a deep breath and walked out of her room, the emotionless mask on her face.

((Break))

"We can't get in?" Ronni asked, looking at the guard confused. "But… I need to get to class…"

"That's not even the school's uniform." The guard replied.

"We're new students! Please?"

"No." The guard shut the gate to the school and turned to walk away as the school bell rung.

Ronni sighed, turning to walk back to the small group who was waiting for her. "They wont let us in." She said, looking back at the gate.

"Why?" Taruto asked. He pulled the top button of the middle school uniform he was wearing in annoyance. It was decided that the aliens would have to look more like humans to keep their operation secret so the young boy had morphed his ears, a power the seriously grossed out the actual humans, to normal size.

He also took his hair out of the pigtails and it hung around his face in a mess until they could take him somewhere to get it cut. As of now, he wasn't in a particular school but Pai was making arrangements to get him and all the other Mews in the same school, or at least closer, since the young boy couldn't really go to their school.

Kisshu was no different, although he was angry about everything he was being put through at the moment. He was in a random high school uniform, his own hair out of the bands by his head, but it had been in it for so long they seemed to stay in the same style.

"We don't look like we belong…" Ronni said, looking at her watch. "I need to go. Volleyball practice is going to start soon."

"I'll stay here, Bairin-san." Sayori smiled. "I'll see if I can talk to her once school gets out."

"Alright. And you two, don't cause any extra attention to yourself!" She said and began to run off, smiling a little to herself. _I'm usually not good at talking to people, but… for some reason it's easy to be around them… _

"So when is school out?" Taruto asked.

"In about 30 minutes." Sayori replied, checking his watch. "Are you doing any better, Kisshu-san?"

The green haired boy just grunted in response. Sayori looked at the young boy next to him confused. "Will he be like this for long?"

"Probably… He's stubborn."

"I'm very sorry for your loss of this Ichigo." He said, nervously tugging at the ends of his school uniform shirt. "I'm sure she would have wanted you to move on though… Even if your relationship-"

"HAHA!" Tart laughed loudly. "They didn't have a relationship! He just stalked her!"

"HEY!" Kish yelled at the boy. "We were friends in the end okay?"

"Sure."

"Um…" Sayori tried to get in a word but the bell rang and slowly students began to walk out of it.

Many of them where in pairs, talking amongst themselves as they walked towards the front gate, hoping to get home and do whatever they needed to do, seemingly blind of the 3 boys presence there.

"Do you see her?" Tart asked, a little too short to actually find anyone.

"I think so…" Sayori replied. "Oh yes! There she is."

"… Has to be her… Her hair's purple." Kish replied in his newly found monotone voice. The girl in question was walking down the steps of the school, headphones loud in her ears, seemingly not paying attention.

"She walking past! Someone get her attention!" Tart panicked.

Sayori quickly reached over and grabbed her arm as she walked past, causing the girl to come to a quick stop and pull the headphones from her ears.

"Who are you?" She asked, her face emotionless.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" Sayori replied quickly, playing with the bottom of his shirt once more. "Ah… A-are you Haruhi Kagamine-san?"

The girl raised and eyebrow and nodded, her glare still burning into him.

"Um… We need your help…" His voice dropped quickly and he looked away, unable to make anymore contact with the strange girl.

Kish sighed and pulled him back, taking the lead. "Listen, we know your families with the military and everything, but we need your help."

"I don't enlist in rebel armies." Haruhi turned and walked away, quickly without another word.

"…Well… damn." Kish sighed, patting Sayori's head. "We failed."

"YOU GIVE UP TO EASILY!" Tart yelled.

"…Excuse me?" They all turned to find a boy, smaller then Tart in all black. He wore shorts with a nice dress shirt and suspenders, a small parasol shielding him from the sun. "That girl you were talking to… do you know her?"

"Um… I-in a way…" Sayori smiled nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"…Would you like to see her show?" The boy held out a handful of tickets with a smile across his little face. "She's my sister and she asked me to give these out to people who'd want to go… What do you say?"

"Um… Sure?" Tart replied, looking at the kid like he was a ghost. He left the tickets in their hands and walked away, catching up to his sister who was making her way into some fancy car.

"…That really happened right?" Tart asked. "I mean… He was real?"

((Break))

"Why are we dragged here?" Pai asked angrily. "This is ridiculous! And loud!"

"Stop complaining." Kish sighed. "It was the only place she'd have less guards around her, obviously."

"We have a plan." Ronni explained. "In a crowd this large, we could easily steal her away from her guards! Then ask her to join!"

"As long as you have a plan." Itsuki replied, his eyes glued to the stage. "When is she going on?"

Ronni looked around her, hoping to find a clock, but all she found were seas of jumping, screaming drunk people, lining the walls and making it mess like sweat. The place was terribly small, and the little boy Kish, Tart and Sayori mentioned was standing around in the crowd, close to the front.

It made her worry. If the sweep was going to happen, like Itsuki and Kou said it would, this girl was going to be broke and her brother would be living on the streets.

Good thing loud music suddenly broke her out of her thought. The stage came alive with loud guitar and thumbing bass and drums in time with one another. Then Haruhi came out on stage and began singing loudly into her mic in her hand.

The girl they met earlier that day was gone, in her place was a person who didn't glare. In fact, she was smiling so brightly, her face looked like it was going to fall off.

Suddenly, no one had anything to complain about at that moment. Not even Kisshu could whine about Ichigo. It was silent, as if the couldn't believe this girl was the one from before.

When the band on stage was over however, they exploded in complains.

"My ears hurt!"

"My feet are numb!"

"UGH!"

"Let's go." Kou said, quickly taking Ronni's arm and pulling her away from the complaining boys. "Before she gets away."

Ronni looked back at her partners and shrugged, finding them all complaining about one thing or another and instead allowed Kou to lead her off, finding the purple haired girl smiling as she was talking to some fan.

Once they were gone, Ronni took their place in front of her and smiled. "Hello!" The girl smiled, her voice was full of happiness, which made Ronni wonder if this was the same girl the guys had said they met.

"Hi! Um… I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me for a second." Ronni asked, trying not to stutter terribly.

"… Why?"

Kou swooped in and smiled at the girl in a way Ronni didn't know he had. "Hello, Kagamine-san! My associate here wanted to ask you about a partnership."

Haruhi's face falter and returned into a scowl Ronni knew she must have used a lot. "I'm not joining your-"

"Why?" Kou replied cutting her off. "Because you think we'll set fire to your house?"

"…Obviously you know how I am." Haruhi sighed. "So, why on Earth do you think I'd fight against my family?"

"Because." Ronni said seriously. "Otherwise, your family's going to be in danger. The aliens are going to overturn the society."

Haruhi stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. "…Wait, so… my family would be living on the streets?"

"Basically."

"How do you know?" Haruhi asked, narrowing her eyes in challenge.

"I work for the military. I know the truth behind what your parents do." He said, glasses casting a glare on his eyes. "So? What will it be."

Haruhi sighed, her eyes cast towards the ground. "What does it sound like? If you can prove to me what your saying is true, you have a deal… but I wont like it."

"We never said you had too."

((Break))

Itsuki couldn't believe it. He glared at Kou angrily as the glasses wearing man led him up to a building with the words "CosCafe" in large kanji at the top. "What is this?"

"You're new house!" He tried to be as cheerful as possible, but the way Itsuki was looking at it made it difficult. "I talked to the Military and they said you could live in a place were you can support yourself so… Your rooms upstairs."

"But I can't support myself."

"Which is why," Kou opened the door to the café and standing there in both maid and butler outfits were Ronni, Sayori, Tart, Pai and Kish, "these amazing sports have decided to help you."

"We felt sorry for you." Ronni explained, tugging at her dress. "So… we're working here… but we do get paid, right?"

"Of course!" Kou explained. "And this place is a cosplay café, so there are tons of uniforms. Now, I know Haruhi was here somewhere…"

"Oh! Hold on." Ronni ran off to the girls dressing room leaving the boy to wonder.

"So… anyone else notice there's only 2 girls in this little group?" Kisshu smirked.

"…He's back…" Tart and Pai said in dread.

"Here she is!" Ronni announced, introducing the quiet girl who was examining her dress.

"…This… is…" She began still looking down at it. Slowly her narrowed eyes grew wider and her face broke into a huge grin. "SO CUTE! Who made this? It looks like something out of an anime!"

"… you're so… happy!" Itsuki said in shock.

"Of course! I get to work here!" She giggled. "This is awesome!"

"…So I'm guessing she's not the same as she let on…"

**Mew Mew Café Corner!**

**Minto: *sitting in corner sipping tea***

**O_o… So… yeah! …Anyway! YAY! Next chapter is done! ^_^ Working hard folks, working hard! So now I'd like to know, which mew should be next?**

**Yuki Mitsune?**

**Or**

**Akina Hara?**

**You tell me! Lol**

**Minto: Good bye!**

**So please… Push da button! O_o**


	7. Chapter 5 In which Haruhi transforms

**Hello! BMD here! I'M SO SORRY TO EVERYONE! I know it's been a long time but… I've been very busy! / It's no excuse tho… here's hoping you forgive me! Lol Me and my friends just started a Cosplay group and our first cosplay has been decided. But money is definitely an issue so we're gonna be selling bookmarks lol. Well, if your interested let me know, but enough about my life!**

**If this was an anime, I picture the first song being done by Lotus Juice or Maximum the Hormone… or Antic Café, if they hadn't broke up… Ever listen to super rabbit? It's awesome.**

**Lately, I've been thinking, if this was an anime who'd be the English Seiyuu (Voice actors) and I came to the conclusion it depends on what company would dub it. XD I do realize it's all irrelevant, but if your interested take a look, if not you can totally skip over this:**

_Itsuki_

_Funimation:_

_- Chris Patton_

_Bandai:_

_-Vic Mignonga (Who also works for Funimation)_

_Kou_

_Funimation:_

_-Chuck Huber_

_Bandai:_

_-Derek Stephen Prince_

_Ronni_

_Funimation:_

_- Colleen Clinkenbeard_

_Bandai:_

_-Michelle Ruff_

_Sayori_

_Funimation:_

_-Eric Vale_

_Bandai:_

_-Sam Reigel_

_Kisshu_

_Funimation:_

_-Todd Haberkorn_

_Bandai:_

_- Yuri Lowenthal_

_Pai:_

_Funimation:_

_- Travis Willingham_

_Bandai:_

_- Liam O'Brian_

_Taruto_

_Funimation:_

_- Aaron Dismuke (because he'd be slightly older)_

_Bandai:_

_- Mona Marshall_

_Haruhi_

_Funimation:_

_- Brina Palencia_

_Bandai:_

_- Wendee Lee_

_Yuki_

_Funimation:_

_- Catlin Glass_

_Bandai:_

_- Karen Strassman_

_Akina_

_Funimation:_

_-Luci Christian_

_Bandai:_

_-Kari Wahlgren_

_I'm aware the aliens have there own voice actors from Mew Mew Power, but 4 kids dubs everything shitty lol_

**Well, if you're a dork like me and understand this tell me your opinions! Hehe NOW! On with the story!**

* * *

Ronni could feel her eye twitch as she looked around her. She was the last one to come back from school that day into the Café that Itsuki now owned, seeing as Pai was still working on getting them all into the same school, and the sight she saw was confusing.

The newest member they had just recruited, Haruhi, was standing in front of her with her dark purple hair pulled back into a ponytail with extensions. She had her chest taped down and wore a long kimono in black with purple lining and a sword sticking out of the side.

"… What are you supposed to be?" Ronni had to ask.

"I'm a samurai, duh!" Haruhi giggled, instantly looking nothing like a samurai should. "It's today's cosplay. Of course, you don't have to wear this one. I did it cuz I wanted to be a samurai."

"So what do I wear?"

"Itsuki has the women costumes in the back."

The door opened to the back room as the boys who worked with them finished changing. Haruhi turned quickly and Ronni looked at her confused to find her face bright red. Kish, Sayori, Pai and Tart wore the same kind of costume as the girl, safe the chest tape and seemed to pull it off well.

"…Samurai's…" Haruhi said, her voice a murmur.

"What's that look for?" Sayori asked confused. "Does it look bad?"

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Ronni asked.

"I'm… perfect." Her face broke into a wide smile. "I was right! Not a man alive doesn't look amazing as a samurai!"

The others stared at her confused as she floated off into her own dreamland of men in samurai cosplay.

"So, anyway, as the military been up to anything?" Ronni said, her question directed at Pai.

"Actually, no. Not since that battle when we first met you." Pai replied. He's hair was actually left without a long ponytail but instead he wore a head band in purple and dark blue. "Besides that, no sign of retaliation."

"That's good… Where's Kou and Itsuki?"

"Basement." Kish replied. "You have to change first."

"I don't want to be the only one in an actual girl outfit…" Ronni looked back at Haruhi. Because of her far off look, she actually pulled off the vision of a serene looking young samurai and it made Ronni blush a little until she remembered it was a girl. "I should probably just wear the boy one, huh?"

"I don't really understand why that ones in the boy outfit!" Tart cried out in a childish whine. "This looks much better on people who are actually boys!"

"I don't know." Sayori smiled. "I think she looks nice. But Ronni, you really should get dressed."

Ronni nodded and walked into the back ground, prepared to wear whatever she could really get her hands on.

Tart walked over to Haruhi and waved his hand in her face. "Doesn't look like she's snapping out of it."

"A thing for samurais…" Kish sighed. "Don't really understand it…"

"WHAT?" Haruhi broke out of her daze to glare at Kish. "How do you not? Men with weapons are hot! Especially with bullet wounds and a look of revenge…" She got lost in her thoughts again, this time looking less serene and more excited.

"This… feels awkward." Ronni walked out of the dressing rooms, in a male samurai costume, her hair tied back much like the others. "I've never dressed in men clothes before."

"Doesn't look half bad." Itsuki's voice called from behind them. "Pai, come with me."

The older alien stood up and followed the man to the back room without allowing Ronni to ask him anything. Once the girl realized, she quickly ran to the door and knocked on it, but after about 10 minutes of no one making a move to answer her, she gave up. "Well… this sucks."

Haruhi, who finally broke out of her daze, opened the café and allowed people inside. The girls she waited tables on flirted with her, not quiet getting she was a boy, but Ronni assumed as much. The same thing was happening to her.

The actually boys though, were getting hit on a lot more, but that was to be expected.

By the end of the day, it was clear everyone was exhausted.

"I don't think I'm going to be wearing men's clothes anymore." Ronni yawned out as she sat at a table with Sayori and Haruhi.

"Does anyone know what happened with Pai?" Tart asked, pulling his arms out of the sleeves of his kimono. He was resting against a table near the first one, his head on his arms. "I haven't seen him since Itsuki and Kou called him away."

"Probably doing nerd stuff." Kish mumbled into his arms, head completely buried in them. He had done a good job through out the day, working as a brooding tortured soul and the costumers ate it up. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I have to get going home." Haruhi said suddenly, standing up. "Does anyone need a ride?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Ronni smiled. "Is it on your way?"

"Whatever makes it longer to get home." Haruhi smiled softly and turned to the dressing rooms, Ronni following behind her.

As they left, Pai came out of the back room, looking very annoyed, his hands rubbing his temples.

"Hey, Pai! What's wrong?" Tart asked, sitting up in his chair.

"You're all officially enrolled in the same school." Pai announced. "It took forever, but it's done."

"What?"

Standing in the door way to the dressing rooms, Ronni and Haruhi looked shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, you're all too vulnerable alone, so you'll all be together at school. The uniforms will be here tomorrow and you can all get ready here before going to school." Pai replied. "I actually have to go too."

"Okay this is insane! My parents are going to freak out!" Haruhi yelled. "I'm no vulnerable! I could keep going to my old school just fine!"

"You haven't even transformed yet." Itsuki argued, beginning to lock up the café. "You're the most vulnerable. You all get out of here. I'm going to be seeing you tomorrow and I need sleep!"

Haruhi sighed as walked out the door, looking back at Ronni as if expecting her to follow. The short haired girl hurried after her, closing the door behind her. Kou usually gave the boys a ride, since there houses were all on the way to his lab, the aliens actually in an empty lot near his house so the alien military could keep an eye on them.

"Is it so bad?" Ronni asked as the walked down the street. "I mean going to a different school?"

"If my parent's find out…" Haruhi shook her head. A car drove down the street and stopped in front of them, sufficiently scaring Ronni until the man in the car opened the door for them.

As soon as Haruhi saw the man, her face changed, and Ronni noticed it quickly. She was back to the unapproachable girl she'd seen before. The driver walked back to the front of the car and slowly pulled from the sidewalk, driving down the street.

"We're dropping my friend off." Haruhi announced. "Were do you live?"

Ronni told the driver her address and sad back quietly as Haruhi leaned towards her. "I'm sorry if I sound weird… I just have certain expectations I have to live up to…"

"Don't worry." Ronni's voice whispered back, feeling like she understood the girl a little more. "Hey… if you need someone to talk to…"

Haruhi smiled. "Thanks." It wasn't the smile she wore around the café, but it seemed like the best she could do at the moment. "If you want, we'll pick you up in the morning."

"Yeah thanks!" Ronni grinned. The driver got to Ronni's house and walked over, opening the door for her. Ronni slid out and bowed to the man graciously before walked away from the car. The brown haired girl smiled at her friend still in the car and waved.

Haruhi waved back as the car pulled away and Ronni shivered slightly. _Gotta remind yourself to not get so close to her… or any of them really…_

((Break))

Sayori was the first to get to the café that morning. As he approached the door, he was starting to worry that he was to early and it wasn't opened, which would have really sucked seeing as how it was snowing outside, but when he pulled on the handle, the door opened easily.

"Hello?" He called, walking into the café. "Hello?"

"Good morning." Itsuki suddenly appeared, apparently able to do that a lot, from the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee. "You're uniforms are over there."

Sayori nodded nervously and found a box sitting on a chair. He opened it and found a black jacket with matching pants, white shirt, and red tie in his size. "Wow! There's are so nice!" He picked them up and walked into the dressing room, coming out to find the aliens and Kou had arrived.

"Hey, those are our uniforms?" Kish asked, looking at Sayori slightly disinterested.

"Yeah. The box is over there." Sayori said sheepishly.

The door to the café jingled as more people entered, this time, it being Ronni and Haruhi. "Good morning." Itsuki greeted. "So everyone hurry and get ready or you'll be late."

"This is bull…" Pai cursed, grabbing his clothes violently from the box. "I don't see why I should be subjected to school. I'm highly certain I'm smarter then all of you combined!"

Kou shrugged. "It's not my decision. It's Itsuki's. I'd just get it over with."

Pai just went into the dressing rooms, allowing Tart and Kish to follow as the girls grabbed the last remaining two school uniforms.

"He's not gonna shoot up the school out of anger, right?" Haruhi laughed, holding the door to the room open for Ronni. The girl just laughed as she entered and shut the door behind her.

((Break))

Seihou Gakuenn was a normal high school, in all respects. It, for the most part, had human students, besides the few who were alien and they were put in top classes, with very few humans in them. For the most part, aliens ran the school as far as the kids were concerned.

The group was split into different classes, Ronni, Haruhi, Sayori and Kisshu in the same class, with Tart in the middle school portion and Pai was a senior.

"Class, we have new students today!" The teacher announced, a normal looking man in a suit called out. The class settled down as the man began to talk, sounding slightly annoyed so many kids were dumped in his class. "This is Sayori Kuran, Makaron Bairin, Haruhi Kagamine and Kisshu Hito. Please help them find there place around school if you find them struggling. Now, let's see…"

He scanned the room for empty seats before seating on a few in the back row. "Sayori, please sit there, Haruhi next to them, Makaron, here in the front and Kisshu, the one by the window."

The went to their respected seats and listened to the homeroom teacher lecture respectively. The day went on in a haze until the end when the teacher allowed 2 students to stand and address the class.

"Hello everyone, as you know the school festive is coming up! We'll be asking your opinions on what we should do tomorrow, but for today keep this in mind. That's all." One of the students announced and they both sat down again, leaving the class buzzing.

"Okay, you're all done for the day." The teacher said as an after thought. "Once the bell rings your free to go."

Ronni allowed her head fall on the desk, thankful it was finally over. Someone giggled next to her and Ronni looked over to find a beautiful girl with long raven colored curls. She had big blue eyes and a sweet smile Ronni was sure boys usually went for. "I'm sorry." The girl said, coving her giggles.

"Don't worry about it." Ronni nodded. The bell rang and the girl stood up and walked out of the room with her other classmates, Ronni waiting behind for the other 3.

"So, ready to go to work?" Haruhi asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"What costume are we wearing today?" Sayori asked, leading the group out the door.

"Who knows." Ronni replied. The walk home was actually relaxing. The autumn wind was blowing and made for a cool walk. Eventually, they turned to get to the park, a short cut to the café, when something changed.

The ground had shadows zipping past them, as if searching and Ronni's eyes widened. "What the hell! They're-"

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked, never seeing these before.

"This is what we were fighting before." Sayori replied. He pulled out the evoker, strapped to the inside of his jacket as Ronni reached for hers strapped to her leg. "Get out that gun Itsuki gave you.

Haruhi hadn't been as reserved to holding the gun as Ronni had, but she didn't quiet know about shooting herself. She figured if she watched the other 2 do it, she could do it easily. The gun was strapped to her thigh, on the opposite side as Ronni's and she pulled it out easily.

Kisshu instead held his hand out and allowed his weapon to appear in his hands.

"Just fire away when you're ready." Ronni called out, shooting herself in the heart. She transformed in front of Haruhi's eyes and hurried to join Kisshu in battle. Sayori turned to Haruhi feeling the need to explain.

"Just think of were your power comes from and fire away, okay?" Sayori said, directing the gun at his neck and fired. He transformed as well, all of them leaving Haruhi to her own devices.

The girl closed her eyes, allowing her mind to clear. The world around was black, expect for her head and the gun, which emitted a dull purple glow. _My Head? _Without another thought, Haruhi opened her eyes and flipped the gun around in her hands until it landed at her head.

"Let's do this!" Haruhi fired away, feeling herself transform right after. Her back burned and her head hand a huge headache. When she finally felt the pain subside, Haruhi opened her eyes, faced with a huge battle scene and the girl standing in a short, purple baby doll dress and boots, all the trimmings of her outfit orange.

Medium size gray bat wings were attached to her back and matching ears were stuck to her head. The girl's eyes widened, checking herself, confused. "Awesome!"

"Okay, now fight!" Ronni ordered, flinging her grenade to the ground.

"Thor's Hammer!" Haruhi stretched out her hand and allowed a mallet to appear, grinning to herself. " Cool!"

"Stop gawking and use it!" Kisshu yelled.

"If your gonna be mean!" Haruhi huffed and twirled the mallet around in her hand. "ERASER RAIN!" She slammed it down to the floor, allowing lighting off in every direction, falling from the sky, finding the first shadow they could and destroying it.

"Awesome!" Sayori cheered. The shadows that were actually remaining quickly retreated, leaving there fallen comrades behind them.

"So, we won?"

"That we did!" Haruhi cheered. "Let's get some victory food!"

"Can't." Kish said suddenly. "We gotta work."

"…Aw…"

* * *

**So yeah, I know this chapter makes up for nothing, but I tried! _ I still don't know who do have first, Arina or Yuki! Help would be appreciated! Lol**

**In other news, I'd like to thank everyone for the support, yadda yadda lol You know the drill, point is, I love you all! Pictures I've drawn for this can be found at my DA, home page on my profile lol**

**If anyone could think of a ending theme to this, tell me and you'll get a reward lol Just a little thought I've been having!**

**Now if you don't wanna have zombies eat your brains in 15 minutes...**

**push da button... O_o**


End file.
